Articles purchased at a store, such as groceries in bags, are typically stored in a vehicle cargo area, such as the trunk, during transport. Most vehicle cargo areas lack a suitable carrier for conveniently holding the articles for transport, especially groceries held in flimsy plastic bags. This allows the articles to escape and move about the cargo area during vehicle travel and lead to problems in terms of collecting the articles for easy removal from the vehicle when the destination is reached.
Past proposals for article carriers for vehicle cargo areas have been made. However, known proposals do not provide for ease of use in terms of allowing the carrier to be removed from the cargo location and returned for compact storage without undue complexity. For these reasons, widespread acceptance has not resulted.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved removable article carrier for a vehicle.